


Все маленькие мальчики боятся Бяки

by TLEN2018



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLEN2018/pseuds/TLEN2018
Summary: Все маленькие мальчики боятся Бяки.





	Все маленькие мальчики боятся Бяки

Он покосился на плотно закрытую дверцу. Отец сколотил шкаф на совесть: ровные прочные стенки, надежные полки — хоть сам туда забирайся, мальчик однажды так и сделал, и водящий в игре не сумел его найти, как ни старался. Тяжелые ящики на полозьях и смазанные маслом петли, которые никогда не скрипели. Мальчик знал, что шкаф не может издавать никаких звуков сам по себе, не может пошатнуться, покоситься или приоткрыть дверцу.

Если что-то происходило — это был Бяка.

Бяка, пахнущий тиной и паутиной. Бяка, который как комок слизи из носа великана. Бяка жил в темноте, ел ее, смотрел из нее и страстно мечтал затащить к себе во тьму хоть одного маленького мальчика.

Он покосился на плотно закрытую дверцу. Отец сколотил шкаф на совесть: ровные прочные стенки, надежные полки — хоть сам туда забирайся, мальчик однажды так и сделал, и водящий в игре не сумел его найти, как ни старался. Тяжелые ящики на полозьях и смазанные маслом петли, которые никогда не скрипели. Мальчик знал, что шкаф не может издавать никаких звуков сам по себе, не может пошатнуться, покоситься или приоткрыть дверцу.  
Если что-то происходило — это был Бяка.  
Бяка, пахнущий тиной и паутиной. Бяка, который как комок слизи из носа великана. Бяка жил в темноте, ел ее, смотрел из нее и страстно мечтал затащить к себе во тьму хоть одного маленького мальчика.  
Никто не говорил, что Бяка делает с ними, и это пугало еще больше.  
Мальчик подтянул под одеялом колени к груди и обхватил себя руками. Теперь надо было закрыть глаза.  
Но тогда Бяка выберется из шкафа. Вдруг он успеет добраться до кровати, пока мальчик не спит? Однажды он почти добрался. Мальчик слышал его шлепающие, хлюпающие шаги, слышал свист дыхания и то, как капала на пол вода со складок жирного тела. Когда щеку обдало холодом, мальчик всхлипнул и почувствовал, как по ноге потекла горячая жидкость, впитываясь в матрас. Стало так страшно, что он провалился в сон, как в небытие, не зная, сумеет ли Бяка что-нибудь с ним сделать. Наутро ему пришлось застирывать простыню. Старшие мальчишки покровительственно и почти не обидно смеялись, а ровесники больше сочувствовали. Каждый знал, что Бяка — это не шутки и что может быть гораздо хуже, если не сумеешь вовремя уснуть.  
Сон был самой надежной защитой. Сон и солнце. По утрам мальчика грела теплая, как кружка с молоком, надежда, что Бяка забудет про него. Ведь целый день впереди, столько разных дел. И у Бяки, наверное, тоже. Пусть он забудет, просто забудет о мальчике на одну ночь, или на неделю, а еще лучше — на месяц… В последнее время эти мечты стали слабеть. В постели мальчик представлял оставшиеся дни в виде маленьких золотых кружков: словно монеты, которые сбиваешь из ружья. Отсчет начался с двадцати четырех. Потом кружочков оставалось все меньше, а сияли они все больше. Вот уже только шесть золотых монеток кружилось перед глазами, усыпляя мальчика своим блеском и обещанием свободы… потом четыре… три… Сейчас осталась одна. Последняя. Мальчик сжал глаза так сильно, что от боли заломило в висках. Неважно. Завтра все кончится. Завтра он станет свободен. Бяка никогда уже не придет к нему. Завтра. Завтра.

***

Завтра оказалось просто необыкновенным. Все поздравляли его, вручали подарки — хорошие, долгожданные, никем еще не потроганные. В глазах тех, кому до одиннадцати было еще жить и жить, светилась откровенная, чистая зависть, и это тоже было как подарок. Все они проходили через это, и мальчик тоже страшно завидовал, когда старшему брату сравнялось одиннадцать лет и он получил имя и свободу. Когда-то, очень давно, одиннадцатый день рождения справлял их отец, а еще раньше, совсем в глубине веков, — дед. Каждый переживал своего Бяку и становился взрослым. Теперь и мальчик вошел в их круг. Это было лучше, чем охотничий нож и непромокаемая куртка, такая же классная, как у брата. Это было лучше всего на свете.  
— Итак, — откашлявшись, сказал отец, когда праздник подошел к концу, — итак, Джон…  
Джон, подумал мальчик, как здорово! Значит, я Джон!  
— …Теперь ты большой, и твоя жизнь изменится…  
Вот оно, думал мальчик, как же здорово. Теперь жизнь как раз и начнется. Он так хотел этого.  
— …Ты отправишься в школу и станешь приезжать домой только на праздники. У тебя теперь есть имя, будут новые друзья и новые дела. Это хорошо. Помни, что мы любим тебя, и... — отец запнулся — наверное, от волнения, — будь сильным.  
— Конечно, — сказал мальчик — Джон, — нисколько не сомневаясь в ответе. Конечно, он сможет быть сильным. Он ведь пережил Бяку.

***

До школы надо было добираться несколько часов — сначала до соседнего поселка, а потом дальше, через лес: школа стояла на отшибе. Джон знал, что порядки там суровые, но нисколько не боялся — был уверен, что справится. К тому же эту школу закончил старший брат.  
В этом месяце Джон оказался единственным новичком, и внимания к нему было много. Ему показали классы и спортивную площадку, дорогу к реке и пришкольный сад, дверь кабинета директора и столовую, куда посоветовали не опаздывать. Новоприбывшие имели право на порцию вне расписания, но сейчас мальчик есть не хотел — в животе еще лежал праздничный мясной пирог. Уже совсем стемнело, однако темнота за окнами впервые в жизни не расстроила Джона. Он стал взрослым.  
В общей комнате его класса кипела жизнь: одни листали учебники и что-то записывали, другие обсуждали вчерашнюю игру с соперничающей командой, третьи развлекались дартсом с какими-то новыми, усложненными правилами кругового турнира. Джон попытался вникнуть, но безуспешно. Это его не расстроило — в школе было так хорошо, что, казалось, уже ничто за всю жизнь не сможет его огорчить.  
Но вскоре Джон принялся клевать носом — все-таки день выдался очень насыщенный. Он уже хотел спросить, когда здесь отбой, как заметил, что в гостиной повисло молчание. Мальчишки отложили книги, перестали говорить об игре и кидать дротики. Они будто застыли, вслушиваясь неизвестно во что. Стало очень тихо, и вскоре Джон тоже услышал…  
Что-то ходило за стенами дома, облизывая их смрадным языком, что-то очень большое, мохнатое, вонючее и душное. Его дыхание словно просачивалось сквозь стены, сквозь малейшие трещины, заполняя комнату, легкие и разум. Мальчику казалось, что он тонет в густейшем киселе из грязи, золы и завонявшейся крови. Его вдруг охватило нестерпимое желание выйти наружу, туда, где бродило оно, заждавшееся и голодное.  
— Винс, чердак заперт? — негромко спросил староста, и его деловитый голос выдернул мальчика из киселя.  
— Да, — ответил Винс, не поворачивая головы. — Все заперто, я проверял.  
— Тогда расходимся. Джон, знаешь свою спальню?  
Спальню… крошечную каморку с кроватью, полочкой для школьных принадлежностей, вешалкой и окном. Которое, кажется, даже не зашторено.  
— Что это? — сиплым, задохнувшимся голосом воскликнул Джон. — Что это было? Я думал… Большие мальчики ведь не боятся Бяки! Так? Так?!  
— Так, — подтвердил староста. У него был взгляд отца, произносящего «будь сильным». — Большие мальчики не боятся Бяки. Все большие мальчики боятся Буки.  
В лесу толстая ветка звонко треснула под чьей-то огромной лапой.

Никто не говорил, что Бяка делает с ними, и это пугало еще больше.

Мальчик подтянул под одеялом колени к груди и обхватил себя руками. Теперь надо было закрыть глаза.

Но тогда Бяка выберется из шкафа. Вдруг он успеет добраться до кровати, пока мальчик не спит? Однажды он почти добрался. Мальчик слышал его шлепающие, хлюпающие шаги, слышал свист дыхания и то, как капала на пол вода со складок жирного тела. Когда на щеке почуялся холод, мальчик всхлипнул и почувствовал, как по ноге потекла горячая жидкость, впитываясь в матрас. Стало так страшно, что он провалился в сон, как в небытие, не зная, сумеет ли Бяка что-нибудь с ним сделать. Наутро ему пришлось застирывать простыню. Старшие мальчишки покровительственно и почти не обидно смеялись, а ровесники больше сочувствовали. Каждый знал, что Бяка — это не шутки, и что может быть гораздо хуже, если не сумеешь вовремя уснуть.

Сон был самой надежной защитой. Сон и солнце. По утрам мальчика грела теплая, как кружка с молоком, надежда, что Бяка забудет про него. Ведь целый день впереди, столько разных дел. И у Бяки, наверное, тоже. Пусть он забудет, просто забудет о мальчике на одну ночь, или на неделю, а еще лучше — на месяц… В последнее время эти мечты стали слабеть. В постели мальчик представлял оставшиеся дни в виде маленьких золотых кружков: словно монеты, которые сбиваешь из ружья. Отсчет начался с двадцати четырех. Потом кружочков оставалось все меньше, а сияли они все больше. Вот уже только шесть золотых монеток кружилось перед глазами, усыпляя мальчика своим блеском и обещанием свободы… потом четыре… три… Сейчас осталась одна. Последняя. Мальчик сжал глаза так сильно, что от боли заломило в висках. Неважно. Завтра все кончится. Завтра он станет свободен. Бяка никогда уже не придет к нему. Завтра. Завтра.

*** 

Завтра оказалось просто необыкновенным. Все поздравляли его, вручали подарки — хорошие, долгожданные, никем еще не потроганные. В глазах тех, кому до одиннадцати было еще жить и жить, светилась откровенная, чистая зависть, и это тоже было как подарок. Все они проходили через это, и мальчик тоже страшно завидовал, когда старшему брату сравнялось одиннадцать лет, и он получил имя и свободу. Когда-то, очень давно, одиннадцатый день рождения справлял их отец, а еще раньше, совсем в глубине веков, — дед. Каждый переживал своего Бяку и становился взрослым. Теперь и мальчик вошел в их круг. Это было лучше, чем охотничий нож и непромокаемая куртка, такая же классная, как у брата. Это было лучше всего на свете.

— Итак, — откашлявшись, сказал отец, когда праздник подошел к концу, — итак, Джон…

Джон, подумал мальчик, как здорово! Значит, я Джон!

— …Теперь ты большой, и твоя жизнь изменится…

Вот оно, думал мальчик, как же здорово. Теперь жизнь как раз и начнется. Он так хотел этого.

— …Ты отправишься в школу и станешь приезжать домой только на праздники. У тебя теперь есть имя, будут новые друзья и новые дела. Это хорошо. Помни, что мы любим тебя, и, — отец запнулся — наверное, от волнения, — будь сильным.

— Конечно, — сказал мальчик — Джон, — нисколько не сомневаясь в ответе. Конечно, он сможет быть сильным. Он ведь пережил Бяку.

*** 

До школы надо было добираться несколько часов — сначала до соседнего поселка, а потом дальше, через лес: школа стояла на отшибе. Джон знал, что порядки там суровые, но нисколько не боялся — знал, что справится. К тому же эту школу закончил старший брат.

В этом месяце Джон оказался единственным новичком, и внимания к нему было много. Ему показали классы и спортивную площадку, дорогу к реке и пришкольный сад, дверь кабинета директора и столовую, куда посоветовали не опаздывать. Новоприбывшие имели право на порцию вне расписания, но сейчас мальчик есть не хотел — в животе еще лежал праздничный мясной пирог. Уже совсем стемнело, однако темнота за окнами впервые в жизни не расстроила Джона. Он стал взрослым.

В общей комнате его класса кипела жизнь: одни листали учебники и что-то записывали, другие обсуждали вчерашнюю игру с соперничающей командой, третьи развлекались дартсом с какими-то новыми, усложненными правилами кругового турнира. Джон попытался вникнуть, но безуспешно. Это его не расстроило — в школе было так хорошо, что, казалось, уже ничто за всю жизнь не сможет его огорчить.

Но вскоре Джон принялся клевать носом — все-таки день выдался очень насыщенный. Он уже хотел спросить, когда здесь отбой, как заметил, что в гостиной повисло молчание. Мальчишки отложили книги, перестали говорить об игре и кидать дротики. Они будто застыли, вслушиваясь неизвестно во что. Стало очень тихо, и вскоре Джон тоже услышал…

Что-то ходило за стенами дома, облизывая их смрадным языком, что-то очень большое, мохнатое, вонючее и душное. Его дыхание словно просачивалось сквозь стены, сквозь малейшие трещины, заполняя комнату, легкие и разум. Мальчику казалось, что он тонет в густейшем киселе из грязи, золы и завонявшейся крови. Его вдруг охватило нестерпимое желание выйти наружу, туда, где бродило оно, заждавшееся и голодное.

— Винс, чердак заперт? — негромко спросил староста, и его деловитый голос выдернул мальчика из киселя.

— Да, — ответил Винс, не поворачивая головы. — Все заперто, я проверял.

— Тогда расходимся. Джон, знаешь свою спальню?

Спальню… крошечную каморку с кроватью, полочкой для школьных принадлежностей, вешалкой и окном. Которое, кажется, даже не зашторено.

— Что это? — сиплым, задохнувшимся голосом воскликнул Джон. — Что это было? Я думал… Большие мальчики ведь не боятся Бяки! Так? Так?!

— Так, — подтвердил староста. У него был взгляд отца, произносящего «будь сильным». — Большие мальчики не боятся Бяки. Все большие мальчики боятся Буки.

В лесу толстая ветка звонко треснула под чьей-то огромной лапой.


End file.
